


Wild

by Lannakitty



Series: More Issues Than National Geographic [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Transformation sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild night, they have to deal with the light of day and there are some things Henry does not want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Old idea. I finished it and it is now off my HD. Huzzah. Weird idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Sequel to Pathfinder. Fits in to that same series.
> 
> Right. So. Apparently this idea freaks some people out and their immediate reaction is "Ewww!". That's cool. Have fun reading something else. However I am going to point this out: Henry as he looks in the show is a person. Abnormals like him are shown in the show being people. If he is a werewolf, is he suddenly some kind of non-person? An animal?  
> No.  
> I say he's a creature that looks a bit like a wolf when transformed, but he is always type of human. To say otherwise, well, if this were real, frankly that'd be insulting.
> 
> People reading this series can also skip this as it isn't Plotty, it's much more of a character piece. I challenge you to read it though.

Ashley laughed, swatting Henry's hands away. His reply was half growl as he reached for her fingers again. She smiled into his kiss and let him grab her. He was all hands tonight, but thankfully not in the grabby way. It was playful, not possessive. Henry's fingers glided over the skin at the small of her back, just under the edge of the corset top she wore. He'd been hovering close all day and she'd had way too much fun teasing him; touching him longer than she needed to then walking away just as he turned, letting her fingers slide down his pants or along his belt, raking her nails lightly along his back or through the hair at the base of his skull.

Henry watched her with golden eyes and she smiled at his wild side. She was the only one he showed it to regularly. Ashley slid away from his body and let her hips sway a bit more as she headed for his door. She grinned into the darkness as he growled behind her. The growling was turn on, she'd found out. Her lover was a wild thing on a tight leash and she loved that she got to see it unbound when no one else did.

She shrugged off Henry's coat, letting it slide slowly over her bare shoulders and drop to the floor. Ashley heard him kick off his shoes then the soft clunk as his belt hit the floor with his pants. She smiled as she very slowly slid her own pants off. The low, rumbling almost-purr didn't quite cover the sound of his shirt falling to the ground. She slipped off the corseted top and let it fall to the floor. Ashley turned to face Henry, grinning at the yellow eyes and the primal rumble.

He backed her up onto the bed, his hands on her breasts, thumbs making small circles. Ashley let him lead. He'd been good despite her teasing she and intended to enjoy him loving her. Ashley lifted her hips so he could remove her panties and lay back on the bed. Henry leaned over her, weaving their fingers together and pinning one of her hands to the mattress. His eyes seemed to glow in the low light as he growled low in his chest. Ashley grinned.

* * *

 

Henry woke feeling groggy. His entire body ached that good ache he got after a workout or really athletic sex. Actually it happened after he shifted shape too, but he didn't like thinking about that. Blinking in the predawn light creeping in through the partially drawn curtains, Henry looked around.

Something tickled his nose. He swiped at it and came away with a bit of fluffy material. He frowned as his eyes focused on the feather then beyond at another oddity. His dresser was at an odd angle. No, that wasn't right, the _bed_ was at an odd angle and his right arm was draped across something that was definitely not the bed.

Henry looked over as he sat up and was mildly surprised to find Ashley sleeping next to him. Usually she left after the post-really-athletic-sex-snuggling because neither of them wanted to be caught going back to their own rooms. But Magnus was out with Will on the submarine searching for the Caribbean mermaids, so maybe she'd stayed. That wasn't what was wrong though. What really gave him pause was the state of his bedding around her.

The sheet only made it up to her thighs and was shredded. The pillows had been torn apart and he could see half of the goose down on the floor. Lying on the deflated looking pillow, her pale hair was a mussed tangle that spilled onto the torn bedding. There were very deep furrows in the mattress and on the headboard and Henry didn't need to guess what manner of creature had made them. Ashley's normal tan looked unnaturally pale in the low light and Henry's breath caught as he waited for her chest to move. Panic seemed to make time stretch and it was an eternity before he saw the rise and fall that meant that she still lived. Except, his brain reminded him lazily, she'd been the warm something he'd had his arm thrown across.

Now anxious, Henry tried to remember what had happened the previous evening. He remembered the club, the dancing, the cab ride home, going back into his room and things between them becoming heated and just needing to touch her because she'd smelled fantastic all damn day and she'd been teasing him the entire time they'd been out then...nothing. Well, not _nothing_ There were vague images, feelings, shapes and sensations amid crystal clear shards of memory. He sniffed then winced. The room smelled like sex; a musky, heady, gold scent that felt like furs and silks sliding across skin.

Getting to his knees despite the aches he was feeling, he carefully examined Ashley for signs of injury. One of Ashley's wrists was resting on the shredded mattress by her head. Henry felt sick when he realized it was lightly bruised. There were four parallel scratches, hard enough to raise the skin, but not quite hard enough to draw blood, down her side and thigh. On her opposite hip, another set curved from her rear. He backed up on the bed and his hand landed on a damp spot. He immediately jerked it away and backed up further and off the end of the bed, taking in the deep puncture marks near the foot and the exposed bedspring that had been pulled out by his claws. Ashley stirred and Henry fled to his bathroom, barely making it to the commode before he was violently ill.

_"I should be locked up."_ he thought as his stomach heaved again. He'd wolfed out on Ash and while she was alive, she sported some small injuries and Henry knew it could have been much, much worse. Half a dozen horrific images of what could have happened flashed in his mind's eye; Nightmares he hadn't seen in weeks made worse because they could have easily happened last night. He caught a whiff of bile which sent him retching again until he could flush the mess away and clear the air some. Henry rested his head against the cool surface of his sink cabinet and wished it was all a bad dream rather than his worst nightmare come to life.

He caught Ashley's scent and the sound of bare feet on the wood floor. He couldn't look her in the eye when she stopped by the door. She'd wrapped the tatters of his bedsheet around her body. He watched the frayed edge hang by her feet but he couldn't look her in the eye, couldn't bear to see the look of betrayal, or fury, or both. She was going to kill him and he was going to let her, maybe even beg her.

"I think you need a new be- woah!"

Henry flinched away from her touch when she crouched behind him. She smelled good, like sex and satisfaction. His scent was mixed with hers. He could feel his inner beast rising like a dark cloud, urging him to turn and draw her back to bed. He felt sick again, dry heaving into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, placing one hand on his shoulder and one on his forehead when he was done. "We can call Mom if you're sick." She dropped a light kiss on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Henry shuddered under her touch. "Have you been sick after transforming before? Is this normal?"

The bedsheet had fallen away and her skin was warm against his back when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was more comfort than he deserved. "Kill me," he pleaded, head bowed. "Just make it quick."

Her hands paused then continued rubbing his back in slow circles. "I should call mom if you feel that sick. Let me help you up." Ashley led him out of the bathroom and paused at the doorway. "Wow. Maybe we overdid it."

None of her reactions made any sense with what he thought. "Uhm," was all he could manage as she directed him to sit on the still raised side of the bed. She wasn't killing him so maybe he'd been wrong? No, he'd shifted, and he _couldn't remember_. "Ash?"

"Hmm?" She was feeling his forehead again and checking his eyes in the low light.

He swallowed then asked, "What did I do to you?" He grabbed her hand. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry and you should lock me up right now, because I never want to hurt you or anyone again." His voice cracked and he didn't care. He just wanted the ache in his chest, the sick feeling, to go away.

Her other hand came up and he flinched away from the expected slap, but her touch was gentle if hesitant. He couldn't blame her, he was a monster.

"You can't remember, can you?" She sounded half amazed and half sad.

He shook his head. "That thing took over and," he trailed off, balling a fist. "Did it- Did _I_ force you? I need to know how bad it was, Ash." Setting his jaw, he waited for her pronouncement.

Ashley sat on the crooked bed and hugged him. "No, no, no. You're not like that." Brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead she told him, "You'd never hurt me."

"But I did!" His hand hovered over the lines on her hip.

Ashley looked down with a small frown. "Hadn't noticed those." She dismissed them with shrug. "It got a little rough, so what?" Cheeks reddening she added, "I don't mind it a little rough sometimes. I trust you."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't Ashley! This is serious. I wolfed out on you!"

She gave him a look and poked his chest with a finger. "Newsflash: You're a werewolf. I knew that. I've _known_ that for years. I walked into this eyes open." Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she kissed his nose. "Would you feel better if I said that if I'd asked you to stop, you would have?"

Henry shook his head, confused, "Why didn't you stop me? That thing is a monster!"

"Dude, you're you, no matter what you look like." She ran her hand up his chest then dropped down to his waist. "I like all of you, and you should too."

"But-" he tried to put what he was feeling into words but it was a jumbled mess in his head. Aside from the questions about the mechanics and concerns she was okay, he had a vaguely jealous feeling. He didn't want to share her with anyone, especially his inner wolf. "But I have claws and teeth and," he trailed off shaking his head. "It's not me!"

She tugged him closer. "I was with you." Shaking her head she rubbed his chest again. "You just don't get it. It's _you_."

"But I look like- I mean with the muzzle and the fur and the, the claws? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I missed the kissing," she admitted, blushing again. She prodded his chest and added "The fur tickles. But the rest was almost the same. The claws aren't that scary. You're gentle." Her smile turned wicked and she prodded him again, "Except when I ask you not to be."

"Ash,"

Eyes narrowing, she said, "I chose all of you." Leaning in to kiss his lips she added. "Cut with the emo-wolf crap, okay?" She slid out of his lap after another quick kiss.

Something in his chest twisted, a warm bright feeling. He wanted to believe her but there was that small cold spot that reminded him he could really fuck everything up. He could have fucked everything up because he'd lost control and- His boxers landing on his head broke his train of thought. He pulled them off, scowling.

Ashley raised a scolding finger, but her eyes were alight with amusement Henry didn't share. "One furry joke and I am out of here, got it?" She smirked as she walked into the bathroom with that parting shot. Sticking her head around the door she added, "You might want to look at your back, you weren't the only one who got a little wild." She winked and closed the door behind her.

Henry examined his back in his dresser mirror. Twisting to look made his muscles twinge, but the scratches on his shoulders and on his rear made themselves known as well. Blushing furiously he pulled on his boxers and some pants. Okay so it had been mutually rough, he realized.

Half remembered images and scents tickled the back of his mind but slipped through mental fingers when he tried to focus. He shut his eyes trying to force the memories because he needed to know what he'd done. The images of the previous evening refused to resolve into anything more coherent than a vague sense of primal satisfaction and the clear image of Ashley laughing down at him, the feeling as she rode him. Bothered, Henry began to hunt for more clothes.

Ashley left the bathroom and began to pick up her clothes and put them on. He watched her slide into the jeans and distinctly remembered them being taken off. She'd smelled so damn _good_ last night. She caught him looking at her and walked over, shirt in hand. It was almost criminal how good she looked in a pair of jeans and a bra. His eyes traveled down her body and stopped on the marks he'd made.

His hand hovered over the scratches on her side. "It really bothers me that I can't remember exactly what I did." It also bothered him that she still smelled fantastic and broken bed or no, he wanted to pull her down on to the mattress with him, pull her pants off and toss the bra across the room again. He forcibly shoved that feeling aside.

"Hey," she ground her hips into his, looking up at him through lowered lashes, teasing. "I like being with you."

"I like it too, I just-"

She kissed him gently until he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders, pressing her against his chest, the fabric of her bra delightful against his skin. The wolf in him rose with a growl as the kisses grew more fierce. He wanted her, wanted to bury himself in her until she screamed his name. He gave in to the need to claim her again, pulling her down to the bed with him. _She'd chosen him_, the inner wolf howled joyously, it was right and good for them to be together.

The bed gave a warning crack then the other side fell onto the ground with a crash. Ashley looked at him with wide eyes then burst out laughing. The heady need dispersed in an instant, leaving Henry somewhat dazed. Henry recovered from his shock and laughed as well before leaning in to kiss her again. She looked and smelled amazing.

There was a knock at the door and he didn't quite stop the deep growl.

"Henry?" Bigfoot asked from the other side. There was a moment's pause then, "Ashley?"

Ashley looked at the door then back with wide eyes. There was an audible grunt and to their shared horror, the door knob turned. They jumped away from one another and off the bed as Bigfoot looked into the room, but there was little to do since it was obvious what had happened. Ashley pulled on her shirt in a hurry, inside out and backwards. She huffed and quickly began to fix it.

Grunting in amusement as he surveyed the damage, Bigfoot said "I thought it sounded like a bed had crashed."

"I-"

"We-"

Ashley and Henry both spoke at once, then stopped, looking at one another then back at the older abnormal. Finding her voice first, Ashley spoke up. "Mom doesn't know and I don't want her to know. She makes things complicated and we wanted to figure this out on our own. No one knows."

Bigfoot snorted. "If you want to keep it a secret, you might not want to come home pawing one another like rabbits in heat even if it is four am."

Cheeks burning, Henry spoke up before Ashley did. "Hey, it's not like that!" he protested, taking a step forward. Whatever this was, it wasn't about hooking up or blind lust. It was bigger than that.

Holding up a hand, Bigfoot reassured, "If Helen hears anything it won't be from me." Picking up a deflated pillow he said, "Helen called in. They've had some trouble, but they're on their way home."

"Trouble?" Ashley asked, a second before Henry did, the alarm of being discovered draining away and replaced with concern.

Nodding, Laurence crouched to check the bed frame. "Some kind of biological contaminant got into the ship. It might have been serious but with Helen's it's hard to tell sometimes."

"Something bad then," Henry said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Her exact phrase was that they had managed not to kill one another."

"That's not good," Henry remarked. Ashley's response was a small growl that could have meant any number of things. Glancing at her, Henry could see she'd set her jaw.

"They're on their way home and we'll get the full story then." he grunted and nodded at the collapsed bed. "What happened here? Aside from the obvious," Bigfoot asked, amused.

Henry blushed, "I uhm-"

"I provoked him," Ashley explained. "What?" she asked when Henry looked at her, "I totally did." Shifting her weight she added for his ears only, "You were going all primal on me and it was hot. When you shift, you're still you, so why not?" She stared defiantly back at him, then at Laurence, challenging them both. It was probably wrong that it was such a turn on, but for Henry it was.

"You're going to need a new frame as well as a mattress," Laurence said, wisely changing the topic. "I'll help you clean up and then you can go shop for a new bed," he told them.

"Not me." Ashley stomped into her shoes. "Back soon!" she said with a small wave as she left the room with a teeny sashay.

Henry watched her go, eyes drawn to the sway of her hips. He snapped back to focus when Laurence cleared his throat. Scratching the back of his head, Henry shrugged. He ducked his head, cheeks heating again, and wished the floor would open up and swallow him or something. He was immensely grateful when the older Abnormal apparently decided not to tease him or even berate him. They began to clean the room in silence, collecting the down from the pillows into bags and stripping the shredded linens off the mattress.

Not only had he wolfed out on his..._Mate. She's my mate,_ the wolf part of him added, cheerfully. The though had a light scottish accent and sounded like him. Henry growled and mentally shoved it aside. It burned that the wolf side of him had been intimate with her, because she was his as much as Henry was hers. The wolf in him had no place in her bed. It was stupid to feel the way he did, the logical part of him reasoned, but the rest of him felt like an intruder had been trying to tempt her away. The wolf laughed in the back of his head and wondered when Henry would get to see her alone again.

* * *

 

Ashley returned half an hour later and helped disassemble Henry's bed frame and move it into the dumpster. With that finished, she begged off for a shower and a change of clothing.

She didn't mind if Bigfoot knew; he wouldn't gossip. She resolved to make sure Henry knew she wasn't ashamed of him, though. What they were building seemed so fragile, the hurricane that was her relationship with her mother could easily tear it apart. Ashley was convinced of the truth of this. She didn't want her best friend to misunderstand her intentions though.

Clean and dressed, Ashley found Henry hunched over his computer. He closed the page he'd been looking at and turned with a cautious smile.

"Hey."

Ashley smiled. "Hi. Ready to go shopping?"

"I, uh, yeah."

"Doing research?" she asked, nodding at the computer.

Grabbing his coat, Henry shrugged. "Yeah, uh, I think the last time I had to shop for a new bed was when I was twenty," he recalled as they walked down the hall.

Ashley remembered the awkward phase Henry had gone through then. "That was a heck of a growth spurt."

"Yeah," he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Going from teen to adult in only a few months hurt like hell. But it was nice to finally look my age," he reflected.

He was quiet on the car ride and spent most of the trip looking out the window or playing with the radio. Ashley wasn't good at small talk and didn't yet have the words to explain how she felt. She let him sit in silence and was thankful when they pulled in to the parking lot of the closest mattress store to their home.

Easy listening played from hidden speakers overhead. Before them fifty or so beds in various styles and set ups were arrayed on the floor. Ashley asked, "Do you have any idea where to start?"

"Uhm, isn't one as good as another?" Henry asked.

"Mom's always done this for me, I have no idea," Ashley admitted.

"Maybe we should wait for her?"

"No way." Ashley strode into the sea of mattresses with a small shake of her head. "We don't need to run to her for everything. Besides, she's not the one who's going to be sleeping on it."

"True," Henry nodded, coming to stand by her. "I should probably get something I won't miss. Something cheap and disposable. Definitely not a waterbed."

"Why?"

Henry shrugged. "Because what happened last night could happen again. What's the point in ripping up something expensive."

Rolling her eyes, Ashley grabbed his hand tugged him further into the store. "Dude, you can't get a crappy bed because you think you might ruin it. You need something decent."

"I dunno, Ash."

He was lagging behind with shuffling steps. She looked over her shoulder at him and had an fun idea. "Stand here," she said, stopping and turning him.

"Okay?"

Ashley smiled evilly and pushed his shoulders. She laughed at the surprised look on his face as he fell back onto the bed behind him. He bounced a bit as he landed with a squawk.

Standing over him with her arms crossed Ashley asked, "Good?"

"Uh,"

"Try it out," she suggested, indicating the bed.

Frowning at her, Henry nevertheless shifted until he was lying in the center of the bed. He folded his hands on his chest and stared at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to be doing exactly?"

Ashley sat on the side of the mattress, bouncing a couple times. It was a bit on the firm side for what she liked, but they weren't here for her. "Duh. Is it comfy?"

"It's fine, lets get it to go," Henry said, rolling out of the bed and getting to his feet.

Ashley sighed and let her head drop and her hair fall around her face as she shook it sadly. "You are such a guy." Henry dressed well, but he hated shopping and bought most things online if he could and only ventured out to actual stores unless he was dragged away from his machine.

"What?" he asked, slightly indignant but mostly amused.

"It won't kill you to shop and this isn't something you should skimp on," she reasoned. Henry after a night on the couch or after having slept on his keyboard wasn't a happy puppy.

Henry sat on the bed beside her with a small smile that shows his dimples. "And you're an expert?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Ashley got to her feel and hauled him up. "No, but dude, you get grumpy when you don't have a good night's sleep."

"_I_ get grumpy?" Henry asked, with a small laugh. "I think you're projecting Ash,"

He might have been right, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook either. Grabbing his hand again, Ashley tugged him along the walkway between the beds. "You do too," she retorted. Bumping him with her hip she dropped her voice and added, "And if I'm going to spend any time in your bed, I think I should have some say." She meant it as a joke mostly.

"Yeah, maybe that's not such a good idea, Ash."

"Why not?" Ashley asked, frowning. She

"A couple reasons," he said in a low voice, staring at the floor. "Because it was rough enough I scratched you up." He paused then added, "And I don't like the idea of you with that thing."

That hit Ashley like a slap. "You don't want to be with me anymore." Ashley stepped back, dropping his hand.

It had been an odd experience and even a little exciting because Henry had been less restrained and more primal. She'd been a little concerned about what someone else would think because Henry would probably react badly, but Ashley had decided they could say whatever they wanted about her. Aside from Henry being a person no matter how he looked, she had the skills and the muscle to _make_ them shut up and wasn't above using either if she wanted.

Ashley hadn't expected Henry to judge her. That hurt. She turned and walked away, pissed off but determined not to haul off and slap him in public. She could do that later.

"Ash!"

Ashley ignored him all the way to the car. She unlocked it, sat in the driver's seat and closed the door behind her, gripping the wheel as Henry tapped on the glass.

"Ash that's not what I said!" His voice was muffled by the glass.

Ashley gave him the finger then started the car. Henry surprised her by sprinting around to the passenger side and lunging through the door to reach the ignition. He switched it off and took the keys, ignoring the curse she flung his way. He sat down, closing the door behind him.

Ashley fumed for a moment, glaring at him. She began to yell but Henry leaned over and kissed her. She shoved him away and slapped him.

"What the fuck?" She glared, a little surprised when Henry glared back.

"All I have been able to think about since this morning is that I could have killed you." He explained, eyes shifting to gold, voice dropping to a growl.

That brought her up short. It was rare that Henry lost control in public.

"You used to make me calmer but yesterday and today it's like," Henry broke off and sat in the seat, fists balled on his knees. "You don't seem to get that it's not me when I'm that thing. I can't remember a damn thing and I know what kind of damage I can do. I don't want to hurt you. Ever. It's killing me to think I could have done something."

The anger Ashley was feeling dissipated as he spoke. It completely disappeared and was replaced with a helpless sorrow when Henry wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. She reached over and touched his knee, not sure what to say but wanting to connect.

"I don't like that it gets to know you in bed. It's stupid but that's _my_ place," he growled. Henry laced his fingers with hers. "I'm yours, not that creature. So, all I was saying was maybe we should hold off until I get it back on the short leash." He gave her a miserable look then focused on the dashboard. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Ashley sighed, thinking over what he'd been saying and how she felt. He made her feel relaxed and at peace. Henry knew she was a badass so she didn't have to put that front up with him. He had his issues but she got it; she had some of the same ones. It was nice not being alone. So, maybe she'd overreacted a little.

Ashley grabbed his hand again. Tugging it over she wrapped her fingers around his. "I've lived with you in the house since I was three. I've seen you blow up the kitchen with science experiments and get sneezed on by flu-ridden and lizard men, and I happen to know you move the controller around when you get really into a video game. I remember you complaining about English homework and taking apart every piece of electronics in the house and putting it all back together. I remember the pillow forts and the snow forts and sitting with you when your dad died and drawing with crayons on the plane when we brought you home. Can we agree I have a pretty good handle on who Henry Foss is?"

Henry nodded.

She turned so she was almost sitting sideways in her seat. "So can I tell you something and have you a, not freak out or b, start to deny it because you don't like it?"

"Okay," he allowed, warily.

"When you shifted you were kind of shocked. It shocked me a little too," she admitted. It had been a little frightening, more because the process looked painful than anything she feared he could do to her. "You couldn't talk but it wasn't hard to guess what you were thinking. I made a stupid werewolf joke and you laughed only it sounded like a woof. So I made another stupid werewolf joke and you rolled your eyes and snorted." She tugged on his hand, "Dude, I knew it was you. Same body language, same sense of humor."

Shrugging she said, "We were cuddling because I thought you might calm down and shift back, but you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." That had been consistent all evening at least. Things had started innocent enough but then his hands had begun to wander and she'd been surprised that it wasn't bad. "I thought it was okay because it was still my best friend who was touching me, so I went with it. You're not an animal. You're a person who just happens to be able to shape shift into something that kinda looks like one. It isn't bad or wrong." She'd let get that far because it was Henry, and while it was different, it was still him.

Ashley reached over and touched his face. "I don't know why you can't remember. You couldn't say anything out loud, but you acted the same way you do normally. Well," she shrugged, "Okay you were a little less hesitant and less worried about wolfing out on me." Ashley liked it when Henry forgot he needed to be restrained; he was powerful, her equal.

"Ash,"

"No!" she held up a hand, "No freaking out. I have seen both sides and as an expert on you I can definitively say the only difference is no kissing and the fur tickles. And you can't talk back," she teased, trying to get him to see the lighter side.

"I scratched you."

"No talking! I scratched you too. It was well on the way to becoming a wild evening before we even got home, wolfboy. I didn't know you'd have such a problem with it the morning after. All I knew was that I was with my best friend, okay? I wasn't cheating on you with your alter ego."

Henry made a small whine and Ashley grinned. "You make that noise too." Henry glared, but she could see he wasn't serious about it. She bit her lip and eyed him up and down. "In case you were curious, the equipment is the same shape. Works pretty much the same way." His cheeks went red and hers felt a little hot too. It was true though.

"May I talk now?"

She grinned. "The piercings are also still fantastic."

"Ash."

"Almost done. I'm not ashamed. Of being with you I mean." She gripped his hand. While she was spilling her guts she might as well take care of the other thing on her mind. "Mom and I are kinda messed up right now, and I don't want you to be a casualty." Smiling tentatively she added, "It's also nice to have something just for myself. Something she's not an expert on." Something hers.

He sighed and squeezed her hand. "She loves you, you know."

Ashley nodded. "I do I'm just still mad at her and she's..." Ashley trailed off. "I don't want to lose us and I think mom and I could mess us up." They hadn't set boundaries or made plans or hell, ever said out loud that they loved one another. Ashley wanted it, but it terrified her at the same time. It terrified her more that she might lose her best friend though.

Henry nodded. Ashley wasn't sure he understood, but he looked like he was willing to go along with her for now. At least in part. He still looked like a kicked puppy and she wanted to ease the expression away. Ashley leaned over until she could rest her forehead on his shoulder. Henry rested his head on hers and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't want to do what we did last night again, Ash. If I shift again, you have to tell me no and kick my ass and put me in the SHU if you have to."

"That's probably not healthy," she told him. "But we can do that until you're comfortable, okay?" she kissed his scruffy cheek. "I like you like this better anyway."

He squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

She could feel him relaxing, which made her feel better. "Is this our first fight?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we've fought before, Ash."

Leaning back and rolling her eyes, she clarified, "But since we started," she motioned back and forth between them, "This."

"Yes?"

"And are we good?"

Henry took a breath and sighed heavily. He nodded and smiled slightly with a hint of dimple. "Yeah. We're good."

Ashley looked at him through her lashes. "So does that mean we get to have make up sex?"

Henry blinked at her for a second before grinning. "Right."

Ashley leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I won't push."

Henry sighed, becoming seriously again for a moment. "Just...not so much."

That was huge. Ashley leaned forward and kissed him again, deeply this time. He made a tiny growling whine when she broke the kiss. "Bed shopping?"

He grinned back. Henry got out of the car and Ashley followed. Henry leered at her playfully and she laughed, slipping her hand into his. He smiled back, a goofy grin that she was coming to really love. It felt good to see him truly smile for the first time that day. She let him pull her along until they were at the center of the store.

"Suggestions?" Henry asked, looking out at the sea of beds. He swung their hands, "I don't mind letting you in on the deciding part."

"Want me to come visit often, huh?"

"Damn right," he said sincerely.

"I've always wanted to try one of those memory foam ones," Ashley suggested.

"Aren't they incredibly expensive?" Henry asked, light mood falling slightly.

Ashley waved the concern off. "If you're that worried, I'll chip in, but I think you're fine." Shrugging she added, "All I buy is leather and weapons, I've got cash."

"If this is cutting into the leather fund, no way am I taking money from you," he said into her ear as a sales associate approached them.

"Welcome to Bedmart, I'm Steve. Can I give you a hand?"

Ashley jerked a thumb in Henry's direction. "He needs a new mattress and frame. We're thinking memory foam."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Okay then, if you'll follow me." He gestured for them to follow and began to rattle off facts about memory foam mattresses.

Henry leaned over as they walked. "Is this a good idea?"

Ashley shrugged. "Just try it. It's not like you have to buy it, and if you do like it, you've got cash to burn."

They followed the salesman to that section of the store. Henry reached down and poked at the surface of the mattress a few times. The salesman left them alone to try the beds. Henry poked the mattress again, frowning at the odd surface.

Ashley rolled her eyes and nudged him. "Am I going to have to push you again?"

Henry shook his head. "I feel weird," he said, sitting anyway. "Beds are one of those private things." He scooted back onto the bed and lay back. Ashley watched him settle into the mattress. "Crap."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to buy this."

"Why?"

"This is amazing."

Ashley laughed and kneeled on the bed beside him, shifting her weight. "Comfy on the knees," she remarked, arching her eyebrows. Henry reached up and pulled her down.

"Seriously. I'm going to have to buy this."

Ashley settled next to him and after a moment the mattress molded to her body. "Oh wow."

"I know," Henry moaned. He looked over and saw the sales associate, hovering nearby in case they had questions. He held up an hand, beckoning the guy over. "I'll take one of these, please. King size."

The sales associate smirked and went to get paperwork.

Ashley turned her head to whisper into Henry's ear. "You know, the sex on this is going to be phenomenal."

Henry growled in response, then visibly pulled himself together. "One of us needs to get off the bed right now, or I'm going to make a scene," he warned.

Ashley touched the side of his face then rolled off the bed. She leaned against a set of bunk beds as Henry quickly picked out a nice looking wood and metal frame. He paid and arranged for delivery later that afternoon then sauntered back to Ashley, hands in his pockets.

"Time to head home?" Ashley asked.

Henry nodded. "They'll be there in a couple hours. Want to grab something quick?"

"Sounds good."

Lunch was some quick sandwiches at a local shop. Henry seemed to be okay finally, but she made a mental note to be more careful with him. It seemed that despite some of the peace he'd come to with remembering his past and dealing with his abilities, he was still unsure and downright afraid. She'd have to be more patient.

The delivery guys had only just left when Helen and Will arrived home from the airport. Will looked shell shocked and tense. He retreated to his rooms with only a few words to the rest of the household. Helen...Ashley hadn't seen her mother look like that before. Helen had sighed and assured Ashley that she was in fact okay, but the Caribbean mermaids were most definitely not. Helen had the sad duty of informing Sally and then she wished to sleep. Helen would debrief Ashley on what had transpired in the morning. Ashley watched her go and wondered what the hell had happened.

Later that night she found her mother having a cup of tea in the kitchen. Ashley silently sat across from her, resting her chin in her hand. Helen watched her over the rim of her mug and set it down after a moment.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ashley offered.

Helen shook her head. "Not tonight if it is all the same to you. I heard there was a bit of excitement here. Henry has a new bed I see."

Ashley nodded. "He says he wolfed out in his sleep. Maybe he was chasing cars?"

"Ashley," her mother scolded gently.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't ever say that to him." She rolled her eyes. It was annoying how her mother still thought she had the same sense a child.

"Did you wake up?"

"No," she admitted before she'd really thought about it.

Helen's eyebrow lifted. "So were you out."

"For part of the evening, yes," Ashley admitted. Her security key was the one they used to get back in anyway.

"Are you seeing someone?" Helen asked.

Ashley locked down. "Mother. That is none of your business. We agreed that my personal life isn't your business."

Helen held up a placating hand, mug abandoned on the counter. "Yes, I remember. I'm merely curious."

Ashley relaxed marginally only to tense up again as Helen asked her next questions.

"So I take it you and your new beau are intimate?"

Ashley counted to five before answering. "If I were, I would take precautions. I'm not an idiot." She really wanted to add something about how Helen hadn't been careful but she held off. That was a level of ugly she didn't want to get into.

"I never said you were," Helen responded evenly.

"Good," Ashley fired back, equally cool.

Helen took a breath and let it out slowly. "I don't suppose I'll get to meet him, then?"

Ashley took a moment to think that over. Eventually she and Henry would have to come clean, but until then she loved having something special that her mother wasn't an overwhelming presence in. She looked up at her mother. Maybe it was what happened on the submarine or maybe Helen was just tired, but some of the walls were down. Helen actually looked sad and Ashley's anger eased a little.

Ashley folded her hands in front of her. "Tell you what. If it becomes serious, you can meet him."

Helen noded. "Do you think it could become serious, then?" she asked.

Ashley shrugged and fixed her eyes on a spot on Helen's rich silk robe. "This feels different."

"Ashley." Her mother reached over and put her hand on Ashley's. "I'm here if you need to talk to me. I know we've been...strained. But I am your mother and I am here for you."

Ashley nodded and looked Helen in the eye. "This is something I need to figure out on my own, Mom."

"You don't feel like you're making some kind of mistake, do you? It is a mother's job to worry."

Ashley shook her head, "No." She wasn't not sure what this thing with Henry was or where it would go, but it isn't a mistake. "No, mistake." Ashley needed to make a tactical retreat now or she was sure she was going to spill her guts and lose her safe haven. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told her mother, hopping down from the tall chair. She quickly kissed Helen's cheek, something she hasn't done in weeks, and left.

Ashley's head felt full as she made her way back to her room. She paused at the intersection of the halls. On the one hand, she didn't want to be caught leaving Henry's room. On the other, she thought she should be with him tonight. Last night was strange so tonight needed to be normal. Ashley turned towards Henry's room. If anyone asked, she'd say she'd been trying out his awesome new bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

The light was on in Henry's room, shining out from underneath the door. She knocked lightly before entering.

"Henry?"

He was sitting on the edge of his newly made, brand new bed, arms resting on his knees. He looked up when she entered, a faint smile on his face which became a confused frown.

"What are you doing here?"

Ashley closed the door behind her. She shrugged a shoulder. "Can I sleep here tonight? Just to sleep," she added quickly. "I want to be with you."

"Your mom's home," he pointed out, but she thought she saw hope in his eyes.

She reached back and locked the door. "I know." She wanted to be here tonight. She liked sleeping with someone else when it was him. With Henry she didn't mind the tangles legs or when he tried to steal the sheets back.

Ashley stood between his knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. He smiled up at her; a small, tentative smile, like he couldn't believe she was really here. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Henry turned his head before she stood back and they kissed again, softly. Henry's hands went to her waist as the kiss became deeper. She sighed as he worked his way from her lips up the side of her neck and behind her ear.

Groaning, Henry pushed her back, hands on either arm. It took a second for Ashley to realize that it wasn't an excited noise but one of dismay.

"Ash, whatever new perfume you're wearing, it's driving me insane." He bent his head, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"I'm not wearing anything." She'd showered and hadn't put anything on since she was going to bed.

"Change soap or something?" He asked, lips skimming over her collar bone.

Ashley let her head fall back, giving him better access to her neck. "No. Haven't changed a thing."

"You smell different," he growled, hands tightening on her arms. "Really, really good." He paused then added, "I think you should go."

She smiled. His lips were still wandering over her skin. If he thought she was leaving, he was insane. "It's just me," she chuckled, "What's so different?"

He growled again. It was inhuman enough she looked down to visually check he hadn't transformed on her again. If he had, she was leaving like he'd asked. His eyes were gold but he was otherwise human.

Henry sniffed his way up her neck and behind her ear, hands sliding down to her waist again. "It's you but more so," he struggled to explain. She could feel him frown against her skin. "The smell feels like velvet and that really soft leather." He nuzzled her neck and continued, saying, "It reminds me of all the reasons I love you."

He froze. Ashley froze. Her heart thundered in her ears. He'd said the L-word. Her mouth felt dry as the moment stretched out from being unexpected to become awkward. She felt him pulling away but grabbed his shoulders.

"I love you, too," she blurted out, wincing at how desperate she sounded. It was true and she knew it the moment she said it. Which was...a kind of relief. "I love you," she repeated, just to say it again, to test it out. It felt surprisingly good.

Henry stood, pulling her into a tight embrace, lips crashing against hers fiercely. She returned his intensity and was gasping when they broke for air.

"Not helping me, here Ash," Henry said. His voice was low and dangerous, his eyes gold.

Ashley felt something tighten low in her body in reaction. "Sorry." She didn't want him to lose control; she wanted to stay with him. His nose flared and she winced, focusing on trying not to be so damn aroused. "Sorry."

He grunted as he pulled her into a hug, pressing his face into her hair. "Really don't want you to go, but this is hard."

"Is it because we're together?" she asked, "Some kind of Werewolf thing?" They'd only been together a couple months.

"Dunno, Ash. Haven't been with someone for more than a couple weeks since the big changes started happening."

"Why does that make you want to shapeshift?"

Henry laughed. it was a little strained. "I don't want to do that," he assured her, speaking low into her ear. His voice promised naughty things.

Ashley shuddered which just made him groan. "It's new, but if that's what you want to do, I won't complain."

"I want to throw you on the bed," he whispered, fingers digging into her sides. "Strip you naked and lick you until you howl." His fingers slipped down between her legs. "Then I want to bury myself in you. Mate with you until you can't see straight."

The air between them had become very thick all of a sudden and it was hard to breath. Henry's face shifted and he winced away, forcing the transformation back. Ashley took a few steps back, moving away so it wasn't all so intense. His words weren't helping her any. She wanted to let him do everything he'd described. It was primal, the way he phrased it. He's never described it as mating before, and that was interesting.

"Dude, can you smell what stage of my cycle I'm on?"

He looked at her with an expression somewhere between horror and embarrassment. "Fuck, is that what this is?"

She smiled slightly. "Would make sense this week." She bit her lip.

"God, is it going to be like this every month?" he pleaded.

She smiled and reached for his drawer. She tossed the half-used box of condoms at his chest. "We just make sure we double up, and I'll be sure not to tease you during the day."

This...was weird but it made sense. His primal side wanted to...give her puppies. Ashley looked away quickly, so he couldn't see her face. She was torn between terror and amusement and didn't want him sharing her thoughts. That would lead to talking and serious discussion she just didn't want to have to deal with right now. Admitting they loved one another was about as much as she could handle on her plate at the moment.

She walked around the bed, stripping as she went. She was back in control and knew she had his attention but the time she got to the far side. Ashley slide onto the bed and made a show of sliding around until she was comfy.

She looked at him expectantly. "I believe you said something about ravishing me?" she looked at the box he was still holding.

Henry looked at her, looked at the box, looked at her then began stripping.

Ashley smiled as she watched him try to hop out of his pajama pants. She was looking forward to trying out the new bed with him. And, she thought, she might just say the whole night if she could.


End file.
